Broken Barriers: Life of A Nobody
by Admin Cript
Summary: There are many realities and many worlds. When all are threatened a hero is called, from anywhere in all realities.


It's the end of the world, everything's going to hell because of mass hysteria, tons of people were rioting, all channels talked about it constantly.

And I couldn't give any less of damn about it.

Well I mean I could, with how the scent of blood this morning when I went to school made my head dizzy and strange thoughts of joining was kind of concerning, but I just couldn't care less. But I was just sitting in the library of my school, thankfully alone, and just watching Friendship is Magic for possibly the last day of my life. "God I'm bored…" I mutter, finishing up watching the last episode out and closing the computer down. "Worlds going to hell...but nothing special is happening." I shook my head, putting a hand up to my head. "Well they can wake me up in the afterlife if it means anything…" I mutter while putting my bag down on the table and using it as a makeshift pillow. "But...I hope I can see my parents again….and tell them I'm sorry…" I mutter to myself, resigning myself for death as I fell asleep.

Tick-tick-tick-tick-tick.

The rapid sound of a watch…. A pocket watch echoed.

"Ugh...you'd think angels would be nicer, and demons cruler…" I grumble, the ticking being a bit annoying here. "What time is it?" I ask, bringing my head up and rubbing my eyes and seeing what's around.

I was in a dark void, nothing was around me. I looked all around, then I saw a small gold pocket watch a few feet from me, hanging in the air, ticking away.

I frowned and walked over to the watched and grabbed the golden watch and inspected it. It looked normal, save for it was floating in mid air. I pressed the button down and there was a bright flash. I covered my eyes and when I opened them again I was...in a church, I think. Before me, a long red carpet, long dark wood seats on each side, the walls adorned with marble columns and elegant designs. Before me stood three statues, each of a woman, pregnant, and each with varying appearances. The one on the left was dressed in an seemingly flowing dress, her hair even flowing. The middle one looked like she was in a dress of leaves, she cradled her large belly lovingly, and a small smile adorned her lips. The one on the right was...very different, the one on the left was adorned with a dress that looked liquid, even carved from stone, a more wicked smile adorned her lips as her fingers were pressed against each other above her chest, each finger ending in a pointed claw like nail.

"Wow...this is some pretty fancy church." I say, feeling my head start to hurt for some reason as I stared at the beauty of the place. "Hello?" I call out, looking around to see if there was anyone.

I looked up and saw windows behind them, they were plain, but tinted, the one on the left, blue, the one on the right, black, and the one in the middle, was clear. A light then came through them. I then heard footsteps. I looked behind me and saw a man, dressed in long gold robes with a facemask that looked like an owl. He walked past me then took a seat on one of the benches on the left.

"Uh...Hello?" I ask the masked man. "Im...kind of lost here…" I say, still holding the pocket watch that sent me here. "I uh...got here because of this." I say while showing the golden pocket watch to the person.

He turned and looked at it, then at me. "A summance." He said, looking back to the statues. "The mothers called the father, and he has summoned you." The figure said.

"That's great." I say sarcastically. "Now who are they? And why does my head hurt?" I ask simply.

"You come from outside the Trifecta. Your mind is linking." He said.

"Okay...and what does that mean?" I ask, completely confused about all of this.

"Many years ago, the father and the mothers came together, and created the Trifecta, four realms of power and adventure, each endless and in harmony of one another. There is Niefl, the realm of the Mother of Magic, Teranti, the realm of the Mother of Life, and Vailfrat, the realm of the Mother of Darkness. Then, there is Terra, the realm of the Father, and where all sentient life forms like myself hail. Each one balance and keep Terra in balance. Sadly, against her own will, Valifrat grew greedy, and it's power became to grand. It began to consume parts of it's sibling realms, infecting them with monsters of the darkest variety. The Father, created those pocket watches, they count down to the time a hero is needed, and then call one from every creation across existence and beyond."

I stared at the owl masked man. "Okay...where's the punchline?" I ask, not believing any of this. "Or am I just in a weird part of the afterlife?"

"The afterlife? No. There are many realities out there, each under their own laws and natural orders, but there are things greater than any gods. The Trifecta is but one of many."

"Okay…" I say. "So...if I'm not dead...then who brought me here? And for what reason?"

"As I said, the watches countdown to when a hero is needed, and that watch, The Father, chose you."

I huffed. "Doesn't answer shit." I said. "But why bring up a Nobody like me?" I ask, checking the watch to see what time it is.

The clock was stopped, it didn't move, but my name was engraved inside it. "The Father chooses those who he sees fit to become a hero. If I remember correctly, it is here where you must choose."

"Choose what?" I ask. "Specifics Bob, I have literally no idea what's going on here and your explanation sounds like a cliche start to a random adventure book." I frown.

"A mother. You come from outside the Trifecta. To put it simply, everyone and everything born into the Trifecta is linked to one of the three mothers, and from birth, carry a special blessing. It is random which mother a newborn will be linked too, but you come from outside it, to enter, you must choose a mother."

I take a deep breath. "Okay, who's in charge here? Cause I still understand about fuck and all here." I say bluntly. "All your exposition does mean something...but over all doesn't help for someone that just woke up in a black void, grabbed a watch and appeared here for no reason." I say, still understanding nothing here.

"All will become clear in time, until such time sadly, you must walk blind."

"Say something more cliched why dontcha." I say sarcastically. "So...the hell does picking do?"

"Picking a mother will make you a part of the Trifecta, then, if the legends are true, the Father will instruct you on your task."

"And how do I know which one is correct? Can't just pick one randomly." I frown, knowing there's a bit more to this than just 'pick a chick and call her mom'.

"Pick whichever your heart calls out too."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I grumbled while looking at the statues, wondering who I should pick. [I]"Okay...my heart will tell me…"[/i] I think to myself, doubting it'll work due to...circumstances.

I looked at all three, feeling little or nothing from any of them. I looked at them all, and I kept eyeing the one on the leftmost more than the others. "The Mother Cynthia, to whom all magic and wonder are conceived and born from. Do you choose her?"

"I suppose so." I say honestly. "I choose Cynthia."

The statue glowed brightly as I felt...different. My body tingles and felt numb. My eye sight grew fuzzy. I fell to my knees for a bit before it all went away suddenly. I felt...different. I looked at my hand...fur, and claws for finger nails!? "Wah!? The hell happened!?"

"Not everyone in the Trifecta is, how would your reality put it...human, physically anyway." The figure said, walking up and helping me up. "Those who change are afraid at first, but soon find their new forms more natural to them than their old."

"What did I change into?" I ask, checking myself for anything strange besides fur and claws. I felt fluffy ears on the top of my head, and I didn't even need to check I had a tail, but I looked behind me and it looked like a wolf's tail. "Uh...okay, what kind of wolf did I turn into?"

"A dire wolf of old, a race scattered."

"Right…" I mutter. "Shouldn't I be...bigger in some ways if I'm a dire wolf?" I ask curiously.

"Strength comes not from form alone. Now it is time to meet the Father." He said, my pocket watch shining in my hand. I opened it and there was a flash. I covered my eyes again and I looked around… I was… Where am I? I looked around, seeing stone walls, aged and decaying.

"Well now." I looked behind me, seeing a guy, at least in his twenties, long tan trench coat, brown eyes and hair, black shirt and blue pants. "About time you got here Ben." He spoke.

"So your the big man himself huh?" I ask simply. "Mind if I get some answers? Mr. Owl mask tried to give exposition but...really didn't explain much." I explain simply.

"Call me Cript. So, here's the deal, you are gonna do tasks for me when I give them, help save the worlds, universe, so on so forth, yada, yada, yada, gain special powers, and, ehem...meld minds."

"So what? There's a hive mind going on with being a superhero?"

"Ah, no. Not with me, with...yourself." Cript said, to my ever growing confusion.

"And...that means?" I ask, motioning for him to explain what the hell he meant.

"What, you think that body fell out of the sky? It's, well, you, from the reality you are entering. Slowly your memories and your others will meld together and you can sort out details and regrets later."

"So...when I go to wherever the hell I'm going...I'll lose all my memories...then remember them all slowly…" I say. "And...why can't I just keep all my memories right now?"

"You keep your memories, it's the other you who's body you now have who's memories you'll be slowly learning/remembering."

I rubbed my temple. "So there's another me...why the hell couldn't you have just done a simple polymorph like spell and did this?" I ask.

"Cause your other couldn't handle some guilt and ate a 20 gauge slug."

I face palm. "I'm asking why there needed to be a second me when polymorph spells are apparently a thing to magical people in different dimensions." I deadpan. "But good to know." I say, not knowing why there needed to be a second me for some reason.

"Look, you are replacing the you that died here cause morality and personality wise, you are the most identical to...you. Anyhow, this is also an experiment for me."

"Goody, can't wait to be a guinea pig." I say sarcastically, rolling my eyes at that. "So, where am I going in my new furry life?"

"Well, first off some info about your others life you are taking over. Fact number one, you have a little brother."

"Really?" I ask in surprise. "What's his name?"

"People call him Joy, at least, until four years ago. [i]You[/i] and he got into an argument and he ran away. Four years of searching and no such luck of finding him, you assumed the worst and, well, like I said, you ate a shotgun slug. Thing is, he is alive, just some not at all very nice people have him under their thumb."

"How do I save him?" I ask bluntly.

"That will come in time, for now, it's time for you to first confront him. He will be on a world you likely know, and as soon as you two meet he will be out to make your life and the world you will be on a living hell. I can give you some abilities and weapons as well as a few other things to get you started."

"If I was that me...I would have promised him I'd be there...and help him when he needs it most." I say, putting a hand over my heart. "Even if I have a shit life...Joy shouldn't, it's in his name after all."

Cript grinned. "And that." He said, pointing at me. "Is why you were picked out of all your other reflections. So, what abilities and items would you like? And, I warn you, once I toss you into this new reality these abilities I give you will also alter your others natural fate, so along with what I give you fate will throw it's own tasks towards you."

"Well...I've been a Nobody for all my life…" I say. "So...why not have the powers of a Nobody from Kingdom Hearts…" I say with some thought. "Like...able to summon and control Nobodies and having Organization XIII's weapons and abilities…" I say honestly.

"Is that all?" Cript asks.

"Um…" I hum. "Would being able to open a 'menu' of sorts be wrong? Like in games to check stats, items, equipment, all that kind of stuff?" I ask. "And all of this is...perfectly fine to get?" I ask, thinking I was asking for a bit too much here.

"Actually, that's a basic item. Here." Cript said, walking up to me and placing something that looked like an Iphone and a Fallout Pipboy had a child on my wrist. "It's called an Assistant, it's basically everything you'd need on your wrist. Even gives you a scan ability of sorts." He explained.

"Cool." I nodded. "And...how can I keep it from being stolen?"

"It can't come off unless a certified tech looks at it, and you'd have to leave world for one of them. You'll learn as you go along. Now here." He said, snapping his fingers as I felt...empty, but...in a different way. "All the organization 13 weapons at your choosing, as well as Roxas's and Xion's Keyblades. This reality follows RPG logic so random chests and enemies will drop random crap, largely acquainted with the world they are on."

"Cool." I nodded. "And...will I need to look for masters for each weapon?" I ask curiously.

"In time. For now, focus on the missions that pop up, and obey the three rules until told otherwise."

"Be friends first, ask for a date, then hope for a loving relationship?" I guess, not knowing what he meant but just bringing something out there.

"Rule one. Until I say otherwise, only you are to leave the world and return, until I say so the world you will be on is to not know about other worlds or realities until I say so, understood?"

"Standard KH fair." I shrug. "So I'll need your permission to see if I accidentally bring anyone from another world back home."

"The world I send you too will be your home, set up a base of sorts and maintain a cover until I say so. Now then, rule two. If you see beings with black eyes and pure red cat like pupils… Run. You are nowhere near strong enough to face them, inform me and I will deal with it. Alright?"

"Generic sounding super bad guys, got it." I frown. "What, demonic possession or something?"

"Worse, you'll know if you see them, and trust me...it's better if you never see them. Final and third rule… Do. Not. Kill. The monsters and such you will come across are fine, they aren't...anything that can think and is self aware, you are not allowed to kill unless I say so. Understood?"

"Then...when I smelled blood when I was walking to school...why did I want to join the violence?" I ask worriedly, thinking those things had something to do with this.

"That, I will explain in due time. For now, wake up." He said, snapping his fingers.

[hr]

"Gah!" I yelp, waking up suddenly and groaning. "Ugh...just a…" I look at my hands and see they were changed. "Dream...okay never mind…" I mutter, looking around for where I was.

I was in some ruins of sorts. I looked around, seeing long since abandoned stone hallways. I got to a window some steps away. Outside the window was… a city, , resting atop the side of a mountain.

"Wait...isn't that…?" I mutter, seeing the city and gasping. "Oh my damn...is that Canterlot?" I mutter. I heard something in the distance, running. I followed, chasing the echos into...this is where Nightmare moon returns? The room where the elements are. "Oh...well I have a good feeling about when I am." I frown, wondering how I can summon any of the weapons I had.

I then felt cold metal pressed against the back of my head. "A dire wolf? First of my kind I've seen around in about three years." the one holding a gun to my head said.

I gently raise my hands in the air. "I've been searching for my little brother for four years…" I say simply. "But who are you if I may ask?"

"...Turn around…" He said. I did so, and I met someone that was like me, a dire wolf person. His fur was a dark blue, almost black, and his head hair was a dark shade of brown. He wore a black suit, and his weapon, a handgun. It was odd though, it was clearly spray painted and the spot where the ammo goes glowed with an ominous purple. "Ben?"

"What? Did you think I was someone else?" I ask sarcastically.

"Been a while. Haven't seen you since I ran away from that rat hole we called home."

"And who might you be?" I ask curiously. "Cause if you don't mind...I want to go back to searching for my brother...and hoping he's okay…" I say sadly, really hoping Joy is okay.

He looked at me...then laughed. "Guess it really has been a while, bro." He said, firing next to my head, the gun shot out a purple bolt of energy, whizzing passed me and hitting the wall behind me, and exploded. I turned my head, seeing a hole twice my size in it. "How'd your broke ass even leave Earth nine anyway?"

"Let's just say someone took pity on an idiot who drove his little brother away." I say simply. "But you don't care do you? And what cliche edgy name did you pick up during your life of shooting people?"

"Heh, names. Haven't been called anything for the past three years. I just get my orders and complete them, simple as that."

"Come on Joy...you know working for evil people isn't a good thing." I say simply. "And shooting me won't help either...believe me…" I say sadly.

"Does it matter? Orders are orders. Keep out of my way, and you won't die."

"I've looked for you for four goddamn years...I just...want my little brother back." I tell him. "And your 'orders' can take a back seat for a moment as I try to solve our issues from back then."

"Fraid not. You see… I don't give a damn about you or your search for that mutt you once called brother." He said, placing his pistol in his coat pocket and held out the same hand. I could see...an assistant, though, it was very different in terms of design. In his hand, a sword appeared, it's blade silver as black flames burned on it's blade like an aura. "Now then, step aside. There's a demon this world fears I have to set free and six mares I need to kill."

"I'm gonna have to say no." I say, finally catching something as I summoned a keyblade. "And this special thing is gonna help."

"Heh, you really think a keyblade can give you all the strength you need? Gotta say, I'm surprised you managed to buy one, but it's a wasted purchase." He charged, the two of us locking blades.

"You can't just 'buy' one of these things." I growl. "And you won't be killing anyone." I tell him bluntly, pushing against him to try and gain an advantage.

"Heh, stupid as always." He said, vanishing in a puff of dust before appearing across the room… his blade was...dripping…

"Gah!" I yelped, falling down… the back of my legs… they're slashed! "How the hell?" I mutter, trying to get back up. "What happened to you?"

"I grew up. You should do the same." He said, swinging the blade, my blood flying off it and onto the ground and nearby wall. His sword then vanished as he began walking off.

"Oh no you dont." I growl, Lindworm appearing around me as I grabbed two to keep me standing. "Your not grown up...you've just been told lies and bullshit from some cliched assassin guild...I thought you were smarter than this?"

"Oh I learned lots, so, so, much. Activate spawn code." Something, a ring likely, glowed green as ethereal ones and zeros floated around him. "Spawn enemy type, basic, shadows, nine." The green aura faded from him and nine...black unversed looking things came up from the ground itself. "Have fun." He said, leaving the room.

"Well...that's not fucking fair." I frown, focusing as I raised a hand, trying to summon any Nobodies in hopes of helping out. [I]"Please let this work…"[/i] I think to myself worriedly. Two nobodies, two dusks, appeared, their stand still waving, likely waiting for orders. "Mind helping me fight those things?" I ask the Dusks, pointing a spear towards the Shadow things.

They...nodded, defying gravity and almost swimming towards some before attacking them. Others that got around them went after me. Struggling I got up, swinging Lindworm, taking one out while the other jumped out of the way. I looked up, seeing only one Dusk now, but only three of those things now. "Well shit…" I mutter, focusing and using Lindworms ability to use bladed winds against the shadow creatures.

The wind blades finished them off, the dusk too. I used one of the Lindworm spears like a walking stick to move, following wherever...he went. I came across a door that was slightly open, and a faint light. I walked in, seeing a...save point...and a chest. "Thank god." I sigh out thankfully and walking over to the save point first, hoping it'll be a full heal. "Let's hope it's like the game…" I mutter. Thankfully it worked just like the game, and I was back to full health, my legs healing perfectly. "Ah, that's nice." I mutter happily, saving my progress quickly.

After saving I walked over to the chest and tried opening it. It wouldn't open with force, then I remembered. I summoned one of the Keyblades, and tapped it and the chest popped open.

 **Potion x10 Acquired**

"Cool." I nod while checking my assistant for the first time. "Maybe I should have checked this thing sooner…" I mutter, wondering what this thing will do. It acted like a regular KH menu, but had some extra things like a map, and the scan function, and I 'equipped' the potions I could into the item slots I had before continuing forward to help the main six and stop Joy from doing something stupid.

As I walked around I passed a window, and hid quickly. Anthro Mane Six, enough said. They were crossing the old bridge into here. Crap, Joy is still hiding somewhere. I looked around quickly, hoping to find Joy before he tried attacking them. [I]"Damn, how am I going to do this…?"[/i] I think to myself worriedly.

Sneaking passed the open window so they didn't see me, I ran, looking for wherever Joy is. I was passing the throne room when I spotted Joy, talking with Nightmare Moon and WHY IS SHE NAKED?! "So, you are certain these… mares are what will be my downfall." Nightmare Moon asked, sitting on one of the thrones.

"As it is on many reflections, it will also be here, Queen Nightmare Moon." Joy answered.

I hid next to where I came in, listening in. "Are they the only variable?"

"No, there is… another pest, but I believe he can be dealt with soon."

"I see…"

"Also, if I may ask…" Joy asked, pointing to...Nightmare's nudeness.

"My attire rusted and rotted away on the moon three hundred years ago…"

"Ah, here then." Joy said, pulling out some clothes and Nightmare's signature helmet. "These should suit you for now."

"Thank you." She said, quickly putting them on. Well, that answered why she was naked. "So, my sister is already imprisoned, that's dealt with, now what do you suppose we do with those six?"

"Process of elimination."

Nightmare Moon grinned. "Smart, this castle is large enough that separating them and ending them each will be easy."

[I]"Well shit…"[/i] I think to myself, wondering if I should make a grand entrance and give the mane six time or go back and warn them. [I]"Maybe...I can try to talk Nightmare out of it? Joy and Luna...are in the same boat I suppose…"[/i] I think to myself, trying to think of a way to do this.

"I'll head out and begin the process. I'll give the honors of ending them to you when the time is right." Joy said, walking into a doorway.

"...For a wolf, his nose isn't very good. I know you're there, dog man." Nightmare Moon called out.

"You know, for such a beautiful woman such as yourself...I didn't expect you to resort to murder." I tell her, getting out of my hiding place. "The moon shouldn't shine red with blood...it should shine blue, calming, welcoming, like the stars in the sky." I explain, accidentally sounding like some weak poet or some crap like that.

"As all who live under it fear the darkness of the night and sleep through it's calming light." She retorted. "And… beautiful? Have you seen my teeth?" She said, showing all her dagger sharp teeth.

I bared my own dire wolf teeth, the teeth just as sharp and even more deadly than hers. "I'm a dire wolf, sharp teeth isn't that bad, and I didn't think you could still have such sparkly teeth after being on the moon for so long." I say honestly. "But yes, you are beautiful, just like the moon you raise and the stars you shape." I say honestly. "Do you want your beautiful moon, your wonderful stars, and the radiance of [i]your[/i] Night be stained with blood? Do you want to listen to someone that wants your night to truly be the monster people see it? Or do you want to listen to me and truly show them the beauty of it?"

"...Go on…" She said...is she blushing?

I took a deep breath. "Many people sleep during the night yes, but they do so because they know the moon, [i]your[/i] moon, will protect them while they are most vulnerable. People rely on you not just as a princess, or queen, or whatever, but as the shining beautiful knight you are. And believe me you are really beautiful." I say honestly. "What other things are wonderful about your night? Well let's see, not many people hate waking up to see your moon like waking up to the sun. The night is also shown to be a time where people can party happily after a long days work, enjoy the sights of animals that only rear their heads out in the light of the moon...and people share the most special moment only two lovers can share." I explain.

"I know sunsets are romantic...but I always wanted to be with someone I loved in the middle of the night, sharing laughs and joy...and when the moon is high and shining it's light to all…" I trail off, shaking my head and sighing out. "I'm sorry...I'm just rambling...there's just too much to say to be perfectly honest…" I say, mentally berating myself for just rambling like a jackass.

"...and…?" She asked, motioning for me to go on.

"You want to hear me ramble about your beauty and the beauty of your night?" I ask, honestly surprised she wanted to hear me sound like an idiot.

"Your talk of the night...intrigues me." She said her pitch black cheeks now red as rubies.

"I'm surprised, more people should speak of it." I say simply. "The stars…" I say while looking outside a big hole in the castle and seeing the stars twinkle in the night sky. "Shine like diamonds, sometimes shaped to show beings on the heavens...do you create those constellations?" I ask, wondering if she does indeed control stars and makes the constellations.

"Well… no. I can alter how they appear by manipulating the darkness in the sky, but the stars themselves I can not affect. The moon I can, obviously." She said, looking up at it from a hole in the roof. "...How much do you know...about what I am?"

"Princess Luna, diarch of Equestria, thought your people were shunning you so you fell to darkness and became Nightmare Moon, either through the use of dark magic, or a shadow creature helped create your new form." I say. "I know the cliff notes...but I think it would be better if I heard the actual story." I say, stopping myself before I said something about Joy.

"That is the story of Luna, princess of the night...but not me." Nightmare moon said, gaining my full attention at that wording. "My kind is...how would you put it… Parasites. We linger in a space between reality and purgatory, leaching off negativity from those in the physical plain. Every now and then a person's negativity is strong enough that it pulls us into their reality, and we merge with them. Keeping and acting on her negativity and darkness is what keeps me drawn into this reality...keeps my consciousness. Without a host, my kind are mindless bugs. In other words...if we aren't keeping our host's mind and heart dark… we fade back into that between place, and the person I have become is gone as well, just a memory of the host and those who met me." She explained, looking...sad.

I thought for a moment. "What if...your body wasn't sustained by darkness...but Nothing?" I ask, holding out my hand and ball of Twilight thorns circled in a ball. "Nothing is kind of like what you explained...a place between life and death…" I explain. "Think this can help make you a body and keep you 'you' while giving Luna back herself?" I ask, feeling a bit sad for her and wanting to help.

She shook her head.

"Hmm…" I mutter to myself, thinking about what to do. "Well...the six women coming here are going to set Luna free, and stop the possibility of Equestria slowly freezing to death if the moon stays out too long." I say with a frown, trying to figure out how to help.

"I am aware, that is why that other wolf man is here. Hmm… There might be a way, but i need to look into this castles library. You best catch up with that other one, while I am doing wrong to keep my existence, his wrong doings, are unattached, and strictly business. So he won't screw it up with emotions."

"Yeah...I just hope I can knock him out of this crap…" I frowned. "But...nice talk." I nodded before rushing off to find Joy and the Mane Six. [I]"Damn it Joy...what happened to you?"[/i] I think to myself sadly, rushing through the castle to find them.

I came across the room where the elements were in...and froze. It was like time stood still as I saw Joy standing there, standing over Rainbow Dash...her wings in his hand… Blood was still dripping and she was bleeding out bad. "This is strictly business ladies." Joy said, pulling out his sword in his other hand. "Nothing Personal." He said, rushing towards Twilight Sparkle.

"Oh no you Don't!" I bark and dash after Joy, Lindworm surrounding me as I used my lances to stop him from reaching Twilight. "Joy this isn't you! Your better than this! What wou-" I stop myself, not fully knowing what happened to our parents but knowing my original parents...died.

"Teh, why are you still alive?" He growled, clashing with the spears to try and get through. "The Lindworm Spears, wow, you really cashed out!" He yelled, sending a dark wave at Pinkie, thankfully, Applejack tackled her out of the way, the two safe. "You know, Joy is so ironic given my job." He spoke, tossing Rainbows wings aside on the ground. "I rejected that name and identify when I became a part of Nexus… huh…" He hummed, pulling out that strange pistol from his coat pocket. "Rejected...Rejection… Now that has a nice ring to it." He said, pointing the gun at me. "Call me Rejection, that sounds fitting."

"That sounds cliche as hell and you know it." I frown. "But the one thing that's keeping me alive...is the promise I made to you." I say, thorns swirling around my hands. "And if I need to kick your ass and kill your boss to get my brother back then so be it." I growl, swinging my hand and thorns shot out to the pistol, hoping to either grab it or destroy it.

Jo...Rejection, jumped out of the way, fiering off a round and it's beam shooting next to Rarity, who was sent flying and skidded across the floor, bruised and with some cuts. "A promise from you is as empty as you are. Vox diaboli." He said, that pistol glowing red and sparking with red static as he fired, this beam red and was setting the room a blaze, the stone and bricks burning and melting from the flames. "Die already!" He shouted, charging at me.

I summoned my chakrams, the flames in the room swirling around me and said weapons. "Burn baby!" I shouted, sliding my right foot back and the chakrams spun quickly, a pillar of flame shooting up in front of the charging wolf in hopes he won't have enough time to dodge. "Come on, where's my little brother who always smiled everyday? Where's the pup that always a joy to be around? I know he's not dead...your just scared." I say, making up the scared part cause I'm not entirely sure his backstory but it seemed fitting.

"Dead!" He yelled, charging through the flames towards me.

"Lunae Missam!" A different voice called out. Rejection was then cloaked in a blue aura before slamming to the ground. I looked towards the doorway...Luna?! "Leave here, now." She hissed.

"Grr… Where's Nightmare Moon? No way in hell you escaped her grasp." Rejection stated.

"Actually." Coming up from Behind Luna, was Nightmare Moon...in her own body? "Terms have changed, the deal is off now that my own existence isn't on the line."

Rejection looked between the two...then at me. "You… What did you DO!?" He screamed, breaking out of that spell and tackling me to the ground. "Three years I have performed my missions perfectly without failure… Now you show up and what? Screw it all up!" He yelled, punching my head into the ground. "You'll pay for this you bastard!" He said, getting up and giving a strong kick to my head, sending me flying across the room. I felt my jaw was in pieces, and saw Rejection leave in a haze of those green ones and zeros.

I grabbed one of my potions and while opening my mouth was agonizing as hell I drank the thing, it's healing properties thankfully healing my jaw and the head trauma. "Ow…" I mutter. "Didn't...give me...a chance to answer…" I point out weakly.

Nightmare Moon ran up to me, down on her knees and rested my head on her lap. "Are you alright Ben?" She asked.

"Check the others…" I tell her.

"They left when the room caught fire." Luna said, walking up to Nightmare Moon and I. "I...heard everything you told Nightmare...did you mean it?" She asked, kneeling down to me.

"Why...would I lie to two beautiful women?" I ask simply. "But...Rainbows wings…"

"Pfft. Flirt. Thou art a charmer." Luna said, petting my head. "Nightmare Moon read up on the Mirror Pool and from my memories went there. She made a copy and took it's body. While the mirror pools copies aren't...exact, it's enough for her to be her, and me to be me." Luna informed, Nightmare Moon nodding. "So, Nightmare. If you are going to be a good princess will you…"

"Hm?" Nightmare questioned before realization appeared over her face. "Oh, right, Celestia." She remembered, raising a hand as the moon moved in the sky, and the sun rose up, and from a nearby window, Celestia appeared from it's golden rays.

"Gah!" She yelped, almost losing her balance. "Huh." She said, looking up. "Luna… Nightmare Moon… A...wolf man… What...did I miss exactly?" She asked, confused entirely.

"A lot." I say while getting up, wincing as the pain didn't go away. "So...is no one going to help those six girls? Especially the one that had her wings ripped off?" I ask, already feeling like I fucked up as the elements aren't 'awakened'.

"I will go check on them." Celestia said. "I'll...uh, talk with you three when I make sure my student and her friends are alright." Celestia said, leaving to find them.

"So, Equestria seems fine for now… Though I take it this isn't the last of that other wolfman?" Nightmare asked.

"No, and I fear things will only get stranger and worse from here on out." Luna said.

"I just need to help him…" I say. "And it getting weirder? Well are there laws about harems?"

"Well, before our imprisonment the law about herds was one man can have up to ten mares, though that might have changed."

"Alright then." I nod, putting a hand up to my head. "Potions are good for injuries...not good for dulling pain." I mutter. "So...what are you two gonna do now?" I ask Luna and Nightmare.

"Well, guess I'll wait for my sister to finish up what she is doing then we'll be having a talk."

"I guess...I'll just stick with you then Ben." Nightmare said. "Don't have anywhere else to go."

"Alright." I nodded. "Just...glad to help." I said. "But what about the elements? There still kinda...stuck in stone." I point out.

"Let myself and my sister worry about that, you two just find someplace to hide out while things get sorted out." Luna said, heading out after Celestia.

"Well, come on then Ben." Nightmare Moon said, helping me up. "There is a secret place further in the Everfree we can stay. I remembered it from Luna's memories."

"Goodie…" I say. "Day one of being a hero and I'm already running from people." I frown. "You'd think it was because of fan girls, not to keep myself from going to jail." I mutter. "Lead the way."

Nightmare Moon lead me out the backway of the castle and deeper into the forest. We came across some cave and at some point entered through a stone doorway. Once inside Nightmare used her magic and lit up a fireplace. The place was...rather large, roomy, lots of beds and old weapons, bags and barrels all over the place. "This was once a hideout for guards who patrolled the forest. It will do for now I suppose." She said, tending to the fire.

"Okay then…" I nod. "What's in the bags and barrels?"

"I suppose to hold food, though, they were likely emptied or anything in them has rotted or has been eaten by the wildlife by now. I am surprised the lumber and furniture is still in decent shape. Might be enchanted to not rot away."

I gently put a hand on one of the beds, checking to see if the thing will either creek or buckle under any weight I'm putting on it. "Maybe…" I mutter, not sure if these are still sturdy enough.

I sat on the bed, it was clearly hay covered with some kind of cloth, but it held. Laying down on it was alright, it held. Nightmare Moon sat on a bed across from me. "So, none of Luna's memories tell of a race of Dire Wolf People. So, where are you from?"

"Are there wolves?" I ask her simply, trying to come up with a good sounding lie.

"Timber Wolves live in these forests, beasts made from cursed wood. Wolf, Wolfs exist around the griffon kingdom, as well as the Minotaur kingdom."

"Dire wolves are a rare breed of wolves. Some think it's because of their stronger connection to the moon, being stronger and faster than most, while others think it's some form of curse, because direwolves are a bit more aggressive than normal wolves, but either way were rare, special, and not monsters." I explain, lying out the ass but it was convincing enough for the Nightmare.

"Hmm...Alright, I suppose." She said shrugging. "Well I'm nocturnal, any later for me and I'll be cranky come moonrise. I suspect Luna will come by sometime all things considered. As you'd say, goodnight." She said, laying down.

I wasn't tired, so I headed around the cave. There was a hallway, and a lanturn. I used the fireplace to lite it and headed deeper. I came across a room. From the way it looked it might have been a medbay. There was a Savepoint here. I quickly saved my progress and sighed out. "Damn it...why is Joy like this?" I mutter to myself, having a feeling this was partly my fault for him rubbing but...I didn't expect him to be like this. "Well...let's see if there's anything else here…" I mutter, continuing to look around the place if there was anything special.

I didn't find anything, but I turned around...jumped. There, before me, was a small statue...of the Mother I picked. "Uh...what?" I muttered, confused as to why this is here and I picked up the small statue

" _Place me down my child."_ It...spoke!?

I tried not to drop it in a panic and put it down shakily. "Okay...so you talk...how?"

" _These stone figures of my fellow mothers and I are links for us to speak with the world we created so long ago. I know The Father chose you for a grand Purpose, and as your Mother I am to oversee your well being. Once a Day I can grant you a single wish, a wish that sadly, is limited in it's value, but can aid you all the same."_

"Well talking statue, you can probably see my mind and see how 'parents' have been in my life..." I sigh out, hating the fact I keep reminding myself. "And wishes huh? Like what kind of wishes?"

" _There are three rules for these wishes. Rule one, you can not wish for the dead to be revived. Rule two, you cannot wish for anything that can upset the flow of time, of fate, of yourself, or others. Rule three, you cannot wish to die."_

"Been there...tried that…" I mutter, remembering Cript telling me...well I shot myself. "Hmm...what to wish for…" I mutter, thinking about what to wish for. "What is the 'value' exchange here?"

" _These wishes are yours, one a day, your desire. One a day only, miss a day, miss the wish."_

"Okay…" I say, thinking about what to wish for. "Ugh...so much stuff…" I mutter.

" _Choose Wisely. Anything material can be yours."_ Mother Cynthia explained.

"I wish...for a white organization thirteen cloak, fit for me." I say, hoping this will work.

" _Your wish, is Granted."_ She said, my clothes glowing with a purple and blue aura. When it faded I was wearing a white, almost chrome Organization XIII cloak. " _We will speak more, come here next time for a wish tomorrow."_ Mother Cynthia said before going silent.

"Okay then…" I say, glad to have my new cloak. "I hope the girls are okay…"

I had fallen asleep in the medbay place and was… somewhere? It was that black void again. "You did well." I turned around, seeing Cript there. "Better than I expected at least."

"Glad I met your unknown expectations." I say. "So...who made Joy...like this?"

"Nexus. They came from Admins, a faction the dates back to when there were only Admins in places like this, pitch black everything. After the first war ever fought, Nexus faction was greatly weakened. While other Admins created, they became parasites, living in others creations, breeding with them. The Nexus now is all one large biological family, leeches all bent on two things, redeem their Admin heritage, and… Well, I can't say the last one, not yet. To put it short, when Nexus decided to...bring in outside help, they infuse them with what can only be called Pure evil. It becomes apart of them body, mind and soul. There is a cure, but you nor Rejection are ready for it, not as you both are now. Only the strong can admit the cure, and only the blackest creatures can live through it….even then, it's slim."

"Okay...that doesn't make much sense but all I can guess is asshole assassin guild tainted my brother with super demon shit and the cure is risky to use." I say. "That correct?"

"That is as blunt as anyone can ever make it, so yeah." Cript laughed. "So, ready for your assignment?"

"Are the mane six okay? And what about the elements?" I ask.

"A bit scared and bruised. Rainbow Dash won't be flying for a while and even then… her dreams are gonna be on the backseat for the rest of her life." Cript said bluntly.

"Damn it…" I growl. "I was talking to Nightmare...causing her and Luna to separate without a fight...but if I was there to stop him…" I sigh out. "Damn...what was this assignment?" I ask, not wanting to dwell on something I regrettably couldn't stop.

"It's simple. There is another offworlder on the Equestria you are on. He lives up in Canterlot. His topside shop is a simple aircraft hanger for the nobles to rent out, but in actuality, he runs a shop for off worlders like yourself to buy and sell goods and such. Go there and take this." Cript snapped his fingers, my assistant flashed.

 **300,000 Rem obtained**

"Use that money and acquire a ship to leave world when needed, I take it you've seen the Savepoints?" He asked.

"Been making sure to save often." I say honestly. "And what? I'm gonna meet Cid or something?" I ask. "And couldn't I just make this one of those Keyblade gliders instead of needing a ship?" I ask curiously.

"It would be best if your primary base is either a ship or on a world where offworlding is a part of daily life."

"Alright then." I nodded. "But I have a feeling people are gonna freak when they see a ship...actually what are the ships made out of?"

"The savepoints act, well, Kingdom Hearts logic. Your ship will stay in orbit. Cloaked, and the Savepoints will let you teleport to and from them. As for what the ship is made of that varies wildly."

"Alright then." I nodded. "But is the ship dealer actually Cid? Or is it someone else?"

"Heh, no. Just head there and you'll see who it is." Cript said simply

"By the by...when will I start...learning 'my' backstory here?" I ask him.

"Now." Cript said, snapping his fingers.

" _Mom, dad, where are you going?"_

" _Your mommy is going to the hospital Ben sweetie, it seems your baby brother is coming a month early." A tall, light blue dire wolf woman with a rounded stomach said looking down at me… I'm short? No, young._

" _Grandma will be here in a little bit Ben, there's a sandwich in the shower and your ducky in the fridge." A panicking passing by dire wolf man spoke. He had my exact colors...dad?_

" _I think your father means there's a sandwich for you in the fridge and your ducky is in the shower." My mother said, laughing._

 _I laughed too. "Dad's being silly." I said._

" _You should have seen how he was when you were born." Mom said, laughing again before almost howling. "Heheh, he really wants out...honey…"_

" _Coming!" Dad came, lifting up mom princess style. "We'll be back as soon as we can son, til then watch t.v and play your video games." Dad said as he somehow used his tail to close the door._

 _I chuckled, smiling as I ran to the fridge to get my sandwich...only to see a yellow rubber ducky in there… I grabbed it and confusingly went to the bathroom. As expected...there was a sandwich in there, a large, thick slab of raw meat between the bread. "Wow...he did put it in the shower and my ducky in the fridge." I said, picking up the sandwich. I sniffed it and the raw meat smelled...amazing?! "Yum! Goat!" I said, taking a bite, the meat, wow...dire wolf taste buds are weird, but damn that tastes good!_

 _I heard the door open. "Hello, Ben dear?" I then walked out of the bathroom and to the front door. There, an old direwolf lady wearing a checkered shirt and long skirt greeted me. "Ah, there you are Ben. I saw your father drive off like a mad dog. Heheh, was never good in situations like these." She said, petting me. "Come on now, I brought your favorite." She said, pulling out...a video game? "The new Kingdom Hearts game, bought it last week but I had to play it myself." She giggled._

" _Grandma! You promised you'd stop playing my games before I got too." I grumbled, taking another bite of the sandwich._

" _Hehehe, sorry hun, but I was a champion gamer in my day, you know this. Old habits die hard." She said, handing me the game. "So long as my hands and eyes are still good I can play with you online or in the same room." She said, giving me a smile._

" _Thanks grandma." I say, giving her a smile as well. "And yep, that's always a good thing." I say happily, always loving to play games with grandma._

 _The hours went by with grandma and I playing games. Finally the sound of a car drove up. Grandma and I walked up to the door. I was practically bouncing up and down with excitement. When the door opened Dad was there, holding a crying baby in his arm, wrapped in a blue blanket._

" _Yay, I have a brother, I have a brother!" I said, jumping now. I looked up at dad, who was smiling...and...crying? "Dad?"_

 _He kneeled down to me, handing me my baby brother...He had moms colors. "Your mom...named him Joy, heh, her favorite word."_

 _I looked at my baby brother, he was settling down. I looked behind dad, not seeing mom… "Where's...Mom?"_

 _Dad looked like he was holding back more tears. "She...had to go away…"_

" _Will she be back?" I asked, looking at Grandma, her eyes wide and her hands covering her mouth as she was tearing up._

" _Ghm...No...no…"_

I woke up back in the Medbay. I felt my eyes...tears. "Mom...died giving birth...the last Joy of her life…" I mutter, wiping away the tears. "I...I hope I didn't blame him for it…" I mutter, hoping it wasn't that.

I got up and headed back to the main area. Nightmare Moon was still asleep. Then again, she said she's nocturnal, so she'll sleep throughout the day. I exited the cave and saw Luna waiting next to a tree. "Figured you two would escape here." She said.

"Well it was the only place to go." I shrug. "But how is everyone? I hope there doing okay."

"Well, Rainbow Dash is still in the emergency room, they can reattach one of her wings but the other was too contaminated, seems Twilight Sparkle is working on developing a prosthetic that can function with the total accuracy of a real wing. Celestia believes she can complete the task."

"If only I went after Joy first…" I mutter. "He's...not supposed to be like this…" I say, my shoulders shaking at the memory of mom being dead after giving birth to Joy. "So...I suppose those mares are wondering where I am correct?" I ask, wondering if Twilight and Co are wondering who I am and why I saved them.

"Mainly Pinkie Pie and Rarity, the others all seem to rather forget the incident."

"Why only Pinkie and Rarity?" I ask, thinking Twilight would have wanted to figure out what the hell I am and what Lindworm was. "And after someone tried to murder them in cold blood...I'm pretty sure they would want to forget…"

"Pinkie because, for some reason, she wants to throw you a party, and Rarity because she considers herself an amature detective. So, what's your next move?"

"Not to look like a criminal and be a hero I suppose?" I shrug. "But I did hear about someone who works on aircraft in Canterlot, I was planning on going there next."

"Hm. I would like to assist but sadly I still do not know enough about this...new age of Equestria to provide directions."

"It's alright. Besides, Celestia probably wants to ask me several questions because of obvious reasons." I say simply. "Unless she is busy right now."

"Right now she is dealing with complaints and issues brought up upon mine and Nightmares return. While only I have been announced as returned, Nightmare Moon is being kept secret, for obvious reasons."

"And when can she just tell the nobles to piss off with their childish problems?" I ask.

"Heh, even back before I turned, that was no option. Politics are sadly no matter to be blunt with. I can teleport you to Canterlot and back, avoid the train entirely as I suspect you don't have any money?"

"Yeah I don't have any money." I say, not liking how I don't have Equestrian money.

"Hmm I might be able to work something out, when your business in Canterlot is done come back to the castle to see me, I'll inform the guards to allow you entry after you leave."

"Alright then." I nodded. "Thank you princess."

Luna's horn lit up, the aura flowing around her right hand as there was a bright light and we were both outside the castle gates. "By the way." Luna said before entering the castle. "That cloak...it looks nice on you." She said, walking through the gates, stopping at a guard and told him something before they both looked at me and the guard nodded.

I put my hood up and made sure it covered my ears and tail, cause I didn't want to cause a panic about a wolf being here. "Okay...so where the hell am I supposed to go…" I mutter to myself, checking my assistant to see if it gave me a full map of the place or at least an objective marker.

Thankfully, there was a map option, and it had a trail for me to follow. I followed it, finding myself by the city walls. Must be so no one falls down the mountain. After a bit I found myself at what looked like a harbor, but there were zeppelins and hot air balloons docked rather than boats. The map said I had to go passed this, and I did, walking past all this before I came across an area built into the mountain, far in it, where planes, hot air balloons, and even some small zeppelins parked into carved out sections. Near the entrance was a small trailer house looking building that said 'Office'. I entered, and was met by...Blue Blood? "Hello and welcome to Royal Air Keeps. We store all your aircrafts for rates by the week, month, or year." He said, not even looking up from his paperwork. "Are you picking up or looking for storage?"

"I was told there was someone here who worked with...non locals." I say, not entirely sure how to word this and surprised still by the fact Blue Blood is here.

He looked up at me, then back at his paperwork. "Oh, an off worlder. Head to Storage room three in the cave and look for the rock sticking ou, press it in and there's the market." He said simply. "And honestly, you do stick out like a sore thumb."

"Eh." I shrugged. "Anyways, thank you." I nodded, heading off to Storage room three.

In here was something covered with a large tarp, and in the back of the room was a rock sticking out of the wall. I pressed it in and a section of the wall next to it changed, it became ethereal. I walked in and… HOLY HELL! It was like a mall for MILES around! It was five stories above me… and I don't even know how many below me… I can't even see the floor…"Hot damn." I mutter, surprised by all of this and walking around, looking at all the stuff here.

People and creatures of all races and were walking around, shopping and such. It was crazy. I found a directory and saw that there were dozens of shops that sold spaceships. "Jesus hell where am I gonna go?" I mutter, knowing I only have so much money on me and wondering which ship place I'm gonna go to.

The directory said I was on...the 88,000th floor… and the nearest ship shop was on the floor below me. Luckily I found an elevator and pressed the...of, it's a number pad, well, there are a lot of floors. I entered the 87,999 floor and it went down one. When I exited I saw a greeter talking about the shop...a cat woman, wow. "Stop on by to the Felines Flight Ship shop, we have all the latest models and replicas of the most well known ships that sail the open stars!" She yelled out.

"Really?" I asked the greeter, trying to not wince at the yelling because of my new dire wolf hearing.

"Oh yes, the newest model of ship we currently have stocked is the Millenia, crew size of two thousand and as big as the Freak Inc. Military scout ships, it can be yours for just twenty two million rem." She said with a smile.

I snorted. "No. But what's Freak Inc.? Im...kind of new…" I say sheepishly.

"Oh, world just got incorporated into the Unity huh, well then here's a little history lesson for ya. There have been hundreds of Era's, each consisting of several trillion years. The last Era, towards the middle was when Freak Incorporated came into existence, they have been around since the Rebirth, the start of this era, the three hundred and fifteenth era. They started off as a simple arms company, but the arms they sold are able to finally even the odds with the threats that plague the multiverses, they soon went in ot medicine, food, property, technology innovations, magic-tech fusions, and lastly government. They are the government, shops, etc. No one knows what happened to it's founder, but the company has been running strong for a full era now, and made lives of all races and creatures better."

"Right…." I say, thankfully understanding all of that. "That...explains a bunch. Thank you." I nodded.

"Your welcome, and if you are on a budget there's lots more options in the store." She said, pointing over to a shop that had lots of windows and was rather big on the inside.

"What's the common currency around here?" I ask.

"That would be Remium, or Rem for short. It's value can equal that of any other worlds currency. I know that doesn't make sense but there's an odd reason as to why that is."

"Someone decided to make a 'cure all' in the form of money because it's too much of a hassle to carry seventy different types of currency at the same time?" I guessed.

"It's structure and materials are odd, they shift between different purities of gold, silver, titanium, and bronze. Since it's impossible to tell it's true value, we measure it on the size it comes int. For example." She said, pulling out three pebbles, each of varying size and they has some kind of symbol carved into them. "The smallest one is one ran, the next is two, the third three, got it?" She asked, putting the strange money back into her pocket.

"Right…" I nodded slowly. "Oh dear...so what kind if ship can I get for...about three hundred thousand?" I ask, not entirely expecting anything special considering I'm buying a goddamn space shape with what feels like little money.

"You can get a simple travel ship for ten thousand, just holds up to six people and is something just about everyone has, or for two hundred thousand you can get a ship that has a living quarters, kitchen, storage room, and for an extra twenty thousand it can come with a robotic engineer."

" _I probably should have looked this up before i started asking…"_ I think to myself worriedly. "I'm sorry if I'm gonna be asking a lot of questions but...what kind of models are there and whats the general material the ships are made out of?" I ask curiously.

"Well there are three main types of ships, travil ships, live in ships, and luxury ships. Travel ships are like cars, but for, well, space, live in ships are the same as a travel shop, but are made like a mobile home or R.V. Luxury ships you use when you are rich and are throwing large parties and such, ya know, rich people junk, and most ships are made out of either adamantium, vibranium, or Monofilament."

"Ah." I nodded. "And...because I can already tell this has been asked before, are there such things called Gummi Ships?" I ask, having a feeling there as real as adamantium and vibranium at the moment.

"Yeah, but they are more...used for cargo ships and such, since they are more gyroscopically stable than most ships."

"Makes sense." I nodded, thinking if I'll need a live in ship or not. [I]"I mean i do need a house...but Cript pointed out i needed a base hidden and or off world...hmm…"[/i] I think to myself, wondering what to pick.

"You can browse more options in the shop if you would like."

"That would be for the best." I nodded. "I'm sorry just...first time actually buying one of these." I say sheepishly.

"Well, if you already have a house somewhere a simple travel ship can set your needs well, but having a Live in ship is always a good fallback if you're a drifter who fights to earn their money and meals."

"Yeah...I'm gonna get a Live in ship." I say, wanting to be safe about travel to other worlds than sorry. "Now...just need to pick one…" I mutter, thinking there are probably dozens of different live in ships that I have to choose from.

"Just head on in and pick one, then talk with Benny inside when you are ready to purchase."

I nodded and walked into the place, wondering what kind of ships there will be.

There were a lot, most were able to let you walk in to see them. There was some odd ones, like The Going Marry from One Piece, with a dome over it and some spaceship parts and such. There were some that even were just, well, space ships. One that caught my eye was this ship that looked like the classic UFO, black and green paint.

"Huh...didn't think this classic thing would be here…" I mutter, finding it a tad odd that there's standard ships, actual seafaring ships made for space, then there's this ancient thing. "But good lord are there a lot of ships to pick from…"

Looking around more, I saw one ship that… It was basically Memory Skyscraper. Just, smaller and had ship parts on it… weird. "Yes, let's just retrofit spaceship parts to a god damn skyscraper why don't we." I grumble, finding it very silly. "Hmm…" I hum, hating my indecisiveness here.

I walked around more, finding one ship that was… off. It was like Sora's Gummi ship, but it was painted black with a large grey Nobody Symbol on it. "Okay, that's a thing…" I say while checking the ship, wondering why it was painted like that and stuff.

"You interested?" I turned around, seeing a human, I think, walk up to me. "That thing was a special order ship for a client who never picked it up, we give people a year to come by and pick it up after it's finished, but that was ten years ago. Thing has been moved between the show floor and back storage ever since."

"Seems weird someone would special order this and not pick it up." I say. "What's with the paint job?" I ask curiously.

"Was part of the order, guy really liked them Organization XIII folks from that Kingdom Hearts stuff. Some people forget that in this world, books and games, even T.V all those events actually happen in some dimension. If ya want it, it's yours, just four thousand rem to get that hunk of junk out of here."

"Hunk of junk? I know it hasn't been used in a while but is it in that bad of shape?" I ask curiously.

"It's never been used, perfect condition. It's a hunk of junk cause I'm sick of moving it around and some of its parts are outdated, but still usable. So, want it?"

"Sure." I nodded. "And...how much would it be to update it?"

"You'll have to go to a garage for that one kid. We just sell them, not repair or update them. So, that means you're taking it?"

"Yeah I'm taking it." I nodded. [I]"Wait, shit I forgot to find an ATM!"[/I] I mentally panic.

"Alright then, let me see your Assistant." He asked, taking out out what looked like a tablet.

"Alright." I nodded while raising my assistant for him.

He then tapped the Tablet on it as my Assistants screen changed to saying 'Processing'. "Let's see here, Ben Crovile, age 23, no current address, explains why you are getting a live in ship then. Well, all looks in order, now…" My Assistant screen showed the Rem Amount Cript gave me, four grand of it draining before it returned to the normal screen. "Alright then, it's yours. Ship is called the Heir to Nothing, I'll be back with the Keys, you can explore it if ya want. Entrance hatch is open." He said, walking over to a desk. I found the entrance hatch and it whizzed open.

"Thanks." I nodded while entering the ship, checking the inside of it.

The inside of the ship was rather spacious. It was all steel chrome. The floor I was on just seemed to be storage and such, judging from the straps and stuff. I found some stairs that went to the next floor. To my right was a kitchen with a large table for a crew, the fridge was next to a large door that I realized must be the freezer. Damn, big freezer. Next to the kitchen some ways down the other way seemed to be a lounge, a couch and T.V was set up and that was all. The next place must have been the barracks, four bunk beds and trunks were here, even closets built into the wall and a shared bathroom with stalls, sinks, and showers. The next floor up was a simple hallway, there were two doors. The one on the right must have been the captains quarters, a large room with a desk, bed, several trunks and a personal bathroom. The other door lead to the control room. Three seats and that was it, the dome above let them see the sky.

"This is a lot bigger than I thought it would be…" I mutter, a tad surprised at all the crap here. "And...kind of an ironic name considering my powers…" I say to myself, going back out to see if the guy had the keys.

As I exited I saw him walk up. "Here you go." He said, handing me what looked like a thin piece of plastic. "It's an old Thin Key model, another thing to replace. Well then, get on in and we'll zapya into the upper atmosphere." He said, walking off.

I nodded and went back inside with the key. "This is gonna be...interesting." I mutter, going to the control room.

I sat in what looked like the captain's chair. There was a small thin slot in the right arm rest. I slid the 'Key' into it and it popped in, the ship came to life as all the things that needed to lite up lit up like a fire. There was a flash outside the ship and...space… I'm in fucking space! I was looking down at Equestria from space. It was...beautiful. Vast, large, and holy crap it's largely ocean with two large continents on both sides of the planet. "Hot damn…" I say breathlessly, not believing how beautiful this was. "This...is awesome."

" _Life Support Systems, Online. Artificial Gravity, Online. Save Point Teleportation Systems, Online."_ A robotic voice called out as there was suddenly a save point in the back of the control room.

"Cool." I said while walking over to the save point and saving real quick.

My assistant beeped when I stood on it and a list came up. Sadly, there was only one location on it.

 **Abandoned Military Cave: Equestria**

"Well nowhere else to go...but I do need to update it if that guy was correct…" I mutter, wondering if I should try and figure out how to get down to a repair shop or just go down to Ponyville and say hi to the people.

I wonder… "Uhh...ship?" I called out.

" _Yes Captain."_ It replied. Thank god.

"When were you made?" I ask the ship.

" _My production logs state I was being assembled twenty years ago, and production was finished five years later."_

"Who created you?"

" _I was built and crafted at Star Travelers Inc. A branch of Freak Inc."_

"Who gave you your name?" I ask, finding 'Heir of Nothing' a tad strange and on the nose here.

" _The Commissioner who ordered me."_

"Do you know the commissioners name?" I ask curiously.

" _No, that data was wiped from my memory drives two years ago."_

"Strange…" I muttered. "Why were you made?"

" _Travel. I was built and designed to travel great distances across realities for exploration. My Weapon Systems are even more advanced than standers ships. At least, ships built from my manufacturing time period."_

"Interesting…" I mutter. "Are there...any messages in your records?" I ask, wondering if there was any strange messages in the ship for whoever got it or for me cause some reason.

" _No, my startup is factory and has no prior messages or recordings. My internet is good though and scans show many of my parts, secondary and primary and outdated. If the captain shall give the orders I shall fly towards the nearest repair shop for updates."_

"Well I was planning in getting you updated." I say honestly. "So let's go to the nearest repair shop, hopefully it won't cost a bunch…" I frown, hoping I don't blow through all my money upgrading my new ship.

" _Setting Course to Xerox-05."_ The ship said, changing it's directing and flying off past Equestria. There were some other planets we passed, and finally came across an asteroid belt. On one there was the highest up was… a space station built into the giant rock… " _Docking access granted."_ The ship said, parking on an empty dock. From where I sat I could make out...something coming towards the ship.

"Hooray, meeting new people…" I mutter, getting up and walking towards the door to meet the new person.

When I got out I almost yelled Cthulhu...that's how this alien looked. "State your business?" He asked, at least, I assumed it was a he, and talking from… I don't know where.

I took a deep breath and tried to keep myself from sounding stupid. "I'm here to get my ship updated." I say simply.

It took a look at it. "Engineer is on the fourth floor. I'll be right back." He said, heading back off and once he was gone I let go of that held breath. This is...gonna take some getting used to…

It was a bit before a human came walking down. She was at least twenty, had a robotic left arm and right eye, and wore a blue jumpsuit. "So, this your clunker?" She asked, pulling out a cigarette.

"Yes." I nodded.

She looked it over, examining it. I noticed her eye was moving in and out a lot from it's electronic socket...a tad creepy. "Well, your engine looks good, it's a common model from twenty years ago so spare parts are no hard thing to come by. Your Key ignition is out of date though, as is your life support and batteries. Other than that it's largely minor things." She said, lighting her cigarette and started smoking. "To update all that will run ya at least a hundred and twenty thousand rem."

"Damn." I muttered, not expecting it to cost that much. "Well I should still have enough…" I say while checking my current amount, knowing I didn't spend all that much yet.

I had enough and would still have some left over. "Hey," She said. "You some kinda traveler or something?"

"You could say that." I shrug. "Why do you ask? Not get many travelers here or something?"

"Hm, too many these days. Just only seen one of your race before, some guard or something or other for some general douchebag who spends his times here at the bar and brothel. You two look a lot alike, save for his fur being way darker."

"Did he say anything specific?" I ask quickly. "Was there anything...particular about his actions?"

"I dunno but he must be a merc or something to be taking orders from those Nexus folk. Those assholes have been fighting Freak Inc since the last Era. Bunch of self absorbed jacks asses honestly." She said, taking another smoke.

"What's the deal with Nexus?" I ask.

"To put it shortly, they are the Empire from Star Wars, Siths, dark side of the force, all that bullshit. They want everything under their thumb and total control. Freak inc. works by forming contracts and partnerships, allowing whole worlds and individuals to have their freedoms while raking in major neutral benefits while Nexus is like a spoiled brat wanting every toy in the fucking store."

"Of course…" I sigh out. "So we have stereotypical evil society wanting evil because evil, and Freak Inc. is just a smart business." I say.

"Yup. Heck, they don't even need to mine a planet for unique resources, they form a contract with the world's leaders, take a sample and can replicate it endlessly, they just pay the world the ore is from a tax per ton of the ore the replicate. They like to keep the worlds they partner with green and alive, while Nexus is the definition of wasteful, it's like they intentionally build their crap to be wasteful. Their ships all literally eat solar energy, shortening the sun's lifespan, and they mine worlds dry, not even the soils can be used to farm with their rapid growths farms, damn places turn forest and jungle worlds into deserts."

"You'd think they would be the smart kind of evil considering how big they are." I frown. _"And Joys working for these wasteful assholes? Jeez, he's probably the best one there due to him not being an idiot."_ I mentally add to myself. "But hey, if there tearing themselves apart due to their own screw ups wouldn't it be easier to beat them?"

"You'd think but no. They invade worlds and take their resources, kill off resistance and anyone left is either enslaved, forced to pay rediculise taxes, or worse, made a resource themselves. Nexus has lots of books out there on how to make use of corpses of all kinds of races, the sick fucks."

"Well...that's not good." I frown. "And yeah...they are sick."

"So, why are you asking, most everyone knows the name Nexus now, the only ones who ask questions like that are out for revenge," She then looked me right in the eye, taking out her cigarette as she blew out a large puff of smoke. "Or are stupid. So, which are you?"

"You met the kid I'm trying to save…" I sigh out. "He says he's working for them...but I highly doubt my own brother would work for them of his own free will with what you told me."

"Brother huh?" She looked me over. "I can see it, well, if you wanna get yourself killed, brothel bar is on the last floor, just take the elevator, you'll head there real quick….And hey, if you deal with them, somehow, repairs are on me."

I thought for a moment about if I should go. "Ya see...I'm not that stupid...but I am stupid…" I mutter to myself, not really knowing the strength of the people in there.

"Hm, stupid is as stupid does, if you do manage to come back alive I'll pay all the expenses myself, if not, I'll be keeping this ship of yours, it's an oldie but a classic."

"I'm not gonna die...I promised not to." I say simply. "So...where's the elevator?" I ask, not knowing the layout of the place.


End file.
